gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 viewers guide project
I've been working on updating the wiki with all information from the HBO viewers guide website for some time now and have kind of stalled. I am going to break the goal down into some more simple tasks here and thought I may as well make the list public in case anyone else wanted to help out. My goal is to read the viewers guide, list the information it contains and ensure we have referenced articles about any topic it covers. My first step is going to be to break down the viewers guide into pages. I will first record any url from the viewers guide and then make sure we have an article where the information is useful. I'll then go through the viewers guide entries looking for mentions of other subjects for the wiki. Finally I will make sure we have recorded the information from the viewers guide and added references to all of the applicable articles. I have begun breaking down the map section. http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/season2/ Map *Main Beyond the wall *Frostfang Mountains on the Viewers Guide - our article Frostfangs is referenced. *Fist of the First Men on the Viewers Guide - our article Fist of the First Men is referenced. *Crasters Keep on the Viewers Guide - our article Craster's Keep needs referencing. The North *Castle Black on the Viewers Guide - our article Castle Black needs referencing. *The Gift on the Viewers Guide - our article The Gift needs referencing. *Bear Island on the Viewers Guide - our article Bear Island is referenced. *Karhold on the Viewers Guide - our article Karhold is referenced. *The Dreadfort on the Viewers Guide - our article The Dreadfort is referenced. *Winterfell on the Viewers Guide - our article Winterfell needs referencing. *Torrhen's Square on the Viewers Guide - our article Torrhen's Square is referenced. *Moat Cailin on the Viewers Guide - our article Moat Cailin is referenced. The Vale *The Eyrie on the Viewers Guide - our article The Eyrie is referenced. *The Vale of Arryn on the Viewers Guide - our article The Vale of Arryn is referenced. The Riverlands *The Twins on the Viewers Guide - our article The Twins needs referencing. *Seagard on the Viewers Guide - our article Seagard needs referencing. *The Whispering Wood on the Viewers Guide - our article Whispering Wood is referenced. *Raventree Hall on the Viewers Guide - our article Raventree Hall needs referencing. *Riverrun on the Viewers Guide - our article Riverrun is referenced. *Stone Hedge on the Viewers Guide - our article Stone Hedge needs referencing. *The Ruby Ford on the Viewers Guide - our article Ruby Ford needs referencing. *The Trident on the Viewers Guide - our article The Trident is referenced. *Inn at the Crossroads on the Viewers Guide - our article Crossroads Inn is referenced. *Harrenhal on the Viewers Guide - our article Harrenhal is referenced. *Maidenpool on the Viewers Guide - our article Maidenpool needs referencing. Iron Islands *Pyke on the Viewers Guide - our article Pyke (island) needs referencing. The Crownlands The Stormlands The Reach The Westerlands Dorne Essos Slaver's Bay The Free Cities Qarth Special features Guide to houses Appendix Category:Blog posts